


Meeting in a Park

by Vicky



Series: Sedge's Adventures in Atlantis [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could a meeting in a park bring a new member to the expedition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting in a Park

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for a challenge at sedgefans but this will be the first instalment of a series of fic, featuring our and Torri favourite dog. Thanks to Jaclyn for having beta read it and for the title of the series.

After a day full of debriefings, John went for a much-needed walk in Colorado Springs Park. The sun was setting and the air was still pretty hot for a September evening. He and the rest of the senior staff of Atlantis were once more back on Earth to choose new members for the expedition and full and detailed debriefings. In already less than a week they'd re-embark on the Daedalus for the 18 days trip back to Atlantis. That was why he wanted to take advantage of every hour of freedom to breathe some pure, not conditioned air.  
Just as he was planning to make a last detour before going back to the car he had borrowed from the base, his ears caught a very familiar voice. He turned in its direction and there, a few feet away from him, and her back to him, stood Doctor Elizabeth Weir, civilian commander of Atlantis. Since nobody was near her, he wondered who she was talking to when a dog came running towards her.

"Good girl, Sedge. Now, time to go home."

She turned and stopped the moment she spotted John watching her. He was quite embarrassed to have been caught staring at her, but shook this feeling off and walked towards her.

"Hey."

"John," she greeted him. "Seeking some fresh air?"

"Yeah. This week was so tiring with all these briefings. I'm glad we have the week-end to rest. I didn't know you have a dog, by the way."

"You mean you hadn't noticed her photo on my desk?"

"I'm not Rodney, I don't sneak around."

"Yeah, sure," she said, not convinced at all and rolling her eyes. "This is Sedge."

"She's beautiful," he said, patting the dog's head.

"Well, this is strange…"

"What?"

"Usually, she doesn't like strangers. It took Simon, my ex, a long time to get accepted," she explained while John was stroking Sedge. "Yeah, really curious."

"Oh, I'm probably keeping you from going home," John realized, remembering what he heard her say.

"No, it's okay. Nobody's waiting for us so we can stay a while more. Plus, Sedge seems to really like you," she added as he kneeled beside her dog. "Maybe your charm doesn't work only on women from another galaxy but also dogs…," she teased him, a wry smile on her face.

"Funny," he said, although not really convinced. "Are you jealous that Sedge likes me?"

He was surprised to hear her laugh at his comment. And it wasn't just a chuckle; she was bent over the waist, trying in vain to control her laughter. John didn't know if he had to be offended or amused but he couldn't help smiling. It was the first time he had seen her like that. She was really relaxed, not thinking about different problems; she was just enjoying the moment.

"I'm sorry, John," she managed to say, wiping her eyes. "I wasn't laughing at you, I promise. It's just the way you said it… Let's just say it was an unexpected question."

"So, are you going to answer it or not?"

"I'm not jealous if that can reassure you. Do you mind if we talk while walking?" she said, changing the subject.

"Not at all."

He stood up and started walking beside Elizabeth, like they're used to, only this time Sedge was trotting in front of them. They stayed silent for a few moments, neither knowing what to say nor wanting to break the comfortable silence they fell into.

"You ok?" he suddenly asked, sensing something was wrong with Elizabeth.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"How this is not home anymore… Do you remember when we thought we went home?"

"Yes. It felt strange."

"Exactly. And when we learnt it wasn't really home, I put this feeling under the fact that deep down I knew from the beginning it wasn't Earth."

"But…," John prompted her, knowing there was more to come.

"But when we really did make it back home, this feeling came back too. I realized what it was."

"Homesickness," he finished for her. "I feel that too. You're right, this isn't home anymore, in a way it may never have been. Maybe we were just there so we could one day go home…, to Atlantis," he added in a whisper.

"Maybe…"

"Could I ask you something?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"Where was Sedge when you weren't… here?"

"She stayed with Simon. He has a big backyard and my parents are always abroad, anyway. They couldn't keep her if they wanted too."

"Why don't you take her with you this time? Last time, it was still a bit frantic, but now that we have settled…"

"Do you imagine her in an 18 days trip on the Daedalus? Dogs need nature. And if I take her with me like you suggested, others would want to bring their own animals too."

"Why not? Elizabeth, think about it for a second. We already established that the City is our home, and I'm sure others think the same way, so why don't we really settle? And this means getting pets too."

Elizabeth could say she was tempted by John's idea. Sure, life in a city in the middle of the ocean would be difficult for a dog, but not impossible. They could always go to the mainland once a week so Sedge could run and play with the Athosian children. But, she was wondering what the President would say to this idea and she voiced her concern to her companion.

"Well, it's easy; you just have to tell him that…"

"Me?" she interrupted him. "You had this idea, why not telling him yourself?"

"You're the expedition commander!"

"And you're the military leader!" she retaliated.

"Ok, so we'll convince him, both of us. Besides, Sedge could be Atlantis's mascot," he added making Elizabeth smiled.

"Sedge, come here," she called, kneeling down. "Would you like staying with me and going to a new place?"

As if she understood what her owner asked her, she barked, showing her approval. Elizabeth giggled at that and stroked the animal behind the ears before standing up.

"I think that the next step would be convincing the President, don't you think, Colonel?"

"I'm sure he won't resist my charm," he said seriously and she started laughing again.

Fin


End file.
